


Fixing Relationships

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yev tries to fix Ian and Mickeys relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Relationships

"Daddy Ian?" Yev asked as he came to the room. It was only the two of them,Mickey was upstairs.

"Hey bud! Whats up?" Ian said as he was watching tv. Yev came to sit next to Ian as he looked up at his dad.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Ask away!" Ian answered now looking back at his son.

"How do you know when you’re in love?" Yev asked nervously.

"Oh, well uhm…" Ian thought for a second. "I’m really glad you asked this question from me and not Mickey ‘cause he would’ve said something stupid like ‘being in love is so gay’" Ian said imitating his boyfriend, making Yev laugh.

"Well i knew i was in love with that dork upstairs ‘cause he always came back for me. I mean he would go to juvie and be there for weeks maybe months even and when he got out he would always come back. Mickeys way of saying i love you would always be ‘fuck you’ or ‘fuck off’." Ian said smiling at how many times Mickey has done that.

"How can you love a person who you’ve been in a relationship for many years and he has never said i love you?" Yev asked curiously.

"You see i don’t need Mickey to say he loves me. I don’t love him for that i love him for other reasons." he said looking in to his sons eyes.

"What are those reasons?" Yev asked wanting to know more.

"There’s so many reasons. I love him ‘cause he’s always there for me. I love the way he smells. I love his eyes. I love the fact that he doesn’t say i love you he says ‘fuck off’ and ‘fuck you’. I just love him. More than anything." Ian says happily. He just wants to go upstairs and hug Mickey.

"More than you love me?" Yev askes looking really sad. Ian starts laughing "I love you both equally! Anything else you wanted to ask?" Ian askes. Yev is looking pretty satisfied "No. No there isn’t." Yev said.

Ian got up to get something to eat,when he heard Yev say

"Oh,and by the way, i did ask daddy Mickey. He gave pretty good advice and then we talked about you. Well i’ll be in my room!" Yev said and went to run upstairs but Ian didn’t let him. "Wait!" Ian yelled and waited for Yev to come back. "What did you talk about?" Ian asked as he stood there in shock.

"Well,i asked him that same question and he said when you love someone,you’ll know its real when you feel drawn to that person. When you wanna spend all your time with that person. Then i asked when and how did he realise he loves you and he said that he knew you were the one for him and that you are the person he’s supposed to be with for the rest of his life was the first time you two met. He still remembers the fear in your eyes but he also remembers the hope and lust and love in your eyes. He knew from day one that you two are in love." Yev said as he was downstairs again standing in front of Ian.

"Then i asked him why does he love you,like the reasons he loves you and he said he loves your hair. He loves your eyes. He loves your lips. He loves the way you kiss and hug him in the morning until he’s so annoyed he has to get up. He loves the way you make everything so dramatic. He loves you. And then i just left the room. I’m pretty sure he continued talking about you." Yev said with a smile on his face.

Ian was just standing there with his mouth open when all of a sudden. "Yo. What you talking ‘bout?" Mickey asked as he came down the stairs. "Well, i’ll be in my room! See ya!" Yev yelled running upstairs in his room. "The fucks wrong with him?!" Mickey asked.

When there was no answer he turned around and saw Ian standing in front of him with a smug smile on his face. That was never good. "The fuck you staring at?" Mickey asked Ian. "Come here!" Ian said lifting his hands up in the air.

Mickey went to hug Ian but Ian pressed his lips on Mickey roughly. After they were both out of breath Mickey pulled away still keeping their hands linked together "The fuck’s gotten into you, carrot top?!" Mickey asked looking straight to Ians eyes.

"You love the way i kiss and hug you in the morning until you’re so annoyed that you have to get up." Ian said sweetly while rubbing Mickeys hand with his own.

"What?" Mickey asked blushing as he realized what his unbelievably annoying boyfriend meant by that. Ian gave Mickey a small peck on the lips until saying

"You know,you forgot something out of that list of things you love about me." Ian said smirking.

"Oh yea?" Mickey asked happily. "Yea." Ian said looking Mickey from head to toe and toe to head while licking his lips.

"And what’s that?" Mickey asked biting his lip.

Then all of a sudden Ian took Mickeys hand and placed in on his crotch. Mickey looked down to where his hand was and moved closer to Ian keeping his hand still.

He looked Ian in the eyes and said "I didn’t forget this." he said as he squeezed his hand.

"This right here is all i could think about all day." he said as he squeezed again making Ian whimper. "And i wasn’t going to mention the thing i love the most about you"

_sgueeze_

"in front of my son."

_and sgueeze_

His voice was low and raspy which was even more difficult to handle than the squeezing. And those two together… Ian was about to cum ‘cause of the squeezing when Mickey just stopped. "What the fuck,Mickey?!" Ian asked sounding more angry than he was supposed to.

"Relax,firecrotch! Room now! So Yev doesn’t accidentally see us doing it in our kitchen, again!" Mickey said. Ian was being impatient.

He ran as fast as he possibly could to their bedroom but Mickey was in no hurry.

He walked as slow as he could hearing Ians grunts of annoyance. He had a smirk across his face when suddenly it turned in to a shocked look.

Mickey was standing there half of the hallway still to go as he saw Ian standing at the door of their bedroom naked. Mickey ran in the room which made Ian laugh and they just went at it then fell asleep in each others arms.

  
~IN THE MORNING~

Yev was all ready up eating his breakfast when Mickey and Ian came to the kitchen hand in hand both wearing only boxers.

“Morning,Yev!” Ian said happily letting go of his boyfriends hand.

“Morning!” Yev answered just as happily as his dad.

“Oh,by the way, Yev do you have someone in school who you like or why did you ask that question yesterday?” Ian asked looking over at Yev with a smirk.

“Uhm…no,no i don’t. I just… Well i asked ‘cause you two have been really distant so i thought that i could get you guys back to normal if i could get you both to say something you love about the other.” Yev said looking down at his cereal bowl.

“WHAT?!” Ian and Mickey yelled at the same time.

“Yeah, ‘cause you guys were just saying how awful it is and Ian has been complaining to aunt Mandy on the phone that he hasn’t gotten any in many weeks! So i helped!” Yev yelled back.

“Have you been listening to my calls?!” Ian asked in shock.

“Well it’s really hard not to when our walls are like paper thin!” Yev said in defence.

“But don’t worry! I won’t be telling anyone about those calls you guys have when Mickey is at work! The whole fucking day! ‘Cause you wanna hear something new? Since i can hear your talk through the wall i can hear moans,whimpers and ‘fucks’ too!” Yev yelled and moaned the fuck.

“Okay! First of all you don’t have to start fixing our relationship! We are fine! And secondly don’t ever even think about listening to our phone calls if i ever hear from somebody or see you listening to the phone calls i will tell everyone i know about the girl you’ve been talking to on skype!” Ian yelled smirking evily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Yev said blushing.

Ian and Mickey start to laugh their asses off and Yev couldn’t help but join.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
